Su cumpleaños
by KaiSkellington
Summary: Suzuno Fuusuke, uno de los jugadores estrella del equipo del instituto y Touko Gushien Mi personaje  una estudiante del montón sufren por culpa de su mejor amiga una cita. Allí ambos descubren que estaban enamorados. ¡Leedlo  ya veréis! *O*


[Los personajes de Fuusuke Y Nagumo no me pertenecen. Son de Level 5. El resto son míos 8D]

Allí estaba yo, mirándole fijamente sin perderme un solo detalle. Su pelo color hielo me ponía los pelos de punta y su mirada era mortal hacía mi. ¿Él? Un deportista. ¿Yo? Una chica del montón sin ninguna posibilidad de salir con él. Suspiraba mientras veía como se iba con su grupo de fan's enloquecidas. Nayuru, mi mejor amiga se sentó a mi lado mientras me miraba. Era morena de ojos verdes, es muy buena estudiante y una gran persona.

-¿Por que no vas a hablar con él? -Dijo mientras miraba al chico que aun no se había ido de la cafetería del colegio. Era la hora de comer y ahora se iba al entrenamiento de fútbol.

-¿Y que le digo? Hola soy Touko y me e enamorado de ti, me encantas -Dije en un tono refinado mientras la otra chica sonreía nerviosa.

-Vale, vale... Tu ganas. Quédate aquí sentada, murmurando y viéndolo de lejos. Que yo me voy a verle al entrenamiento. -Dijo mientras se levantaba. Antes de que echara a andar la cogí del brazo y la volví a sentar. Casi se cae y todo de lo fuerte y bruto que lo hice.

-¿Cómo que te vas al entrenamiento?

-Nagumo me a invitado.-Dijo tranquila.- Me dijo que podía llevar a alguien... Pero si no quieres venir...

La cogí de la mano mientras echaba a correr arrastrando a la pobre Nayuru por todos los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar al campo. Por mi desgracia y desilusión allí estaba la muy asquerosa de Akino. Ella decía que era la novia de Suzuno pero nadie se lo creía, menos yo. Él pasaba de ella. Estaba más pendiente de las personas que se encontraban arriba, en las gradas, una de ellas. Yo. -No paraba de mirarle era como una droga, empezaba en aquel pelo hielo y terminaba por sus botas negras y azules.

-Esa de allí no es Nayuru.-Dijo Fuusuke mientras miraba a su compañero Nagumo.

-Si. La invité al entrenamiento. ¿Algún problema heladito?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ninguno tulipán.

Ambos se dirigieron al medio del campo con el resto del equipo. Mientras que las fan's del peli-hielo venían cada vez más y más, yo estaba sentada en las últimas filas junto a Nayuru.

-Ya no lo veo.- Dije entre refunfuños.

-Oye tengo una idea. Por que no quedamos las dos esta tarde, después del entrenamiento quiero decir.

-Esta bien...- Suspiré con desgana y me levante.- Yo me marcho ya a casa, no veo un pimiento a Suzuno y no lo voy a ver en todo el día. Así que me voy ya.- Marché del campo sin darme cuenta de que alguien aparte de Nayaru me observaba. Al cabo de una hora terminó el entrenamiento. La morena de Nayuru esperaba a fuera a Nagumo y este salía acompañado por Suzuno.

-Tu amiga se a ido nada as empezar el entrenamiento... ¿Le ocurría algo?- Dijo Nagumo mientras besaba la mejilla de su 'amiga'.- Es que la e visto marchar antes.

-Oh no, si esta tarde vamos con ella al centro comercial.

-Oye, parejita. Yo mejor me voy.- Decía Fuusuke mientras les miraba.

-Fuusuke. He dicho 'vamos' incluyéndote a ti.- Dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo indice.- Así que dentro de una hora en el centro comercial.- Nayuru se giro para dar un fugaz beso a Nagumo mientras él intentaba que durara más de un segundo.

-Oye, para hacer eso. Hacedlo en privado. Me dan arcadas...- Decía Fuusuke.- En una hora en el centro comercial. Allí estaré.- Echo a andar hacia su casa que no se encontraba muy lejos del colegio mientras que los otros dos se pegaban el lote ahí en medio.

Pasó una hora y allí estaba yo. Esperando en la entrada del centro comercial arreglada y preparada para una tarde con mi amiga.

-¡Touko!- Gritaba Nayuru mientras corría hacía mi y me abrazaba.- Que suerte.

-Hola Touko.- Dijo el pelirrojo tulipán mientras saludaba con una mano mientras que con la otra la tenia simplemente en el bolsillo del pantalón.

.Hola Nagumo.- Sonreí.- Me disculpas un momento...-Cogí a Nayuru del brazo y me la llevé a un sitio un poco alejado de ellos.- Pensé que sería tarde de chicas.

-Cambio de planes.- Sonrió.

-Paso olímpicamente de hacer de sujeta-velas.

-No te preocupes...-Sonrió. Y miro a los chicos. Ya había llegado Fuusuke.- ¡Fuusuke!- Esta vez fue ella la que arrastró de mi hasta ponerme delante de los chicos.- Fuusuke no se si conocerás a Touko.

Él me miro, pensé que me iba a dar algo, esa mirada suya... Me mataba.- Encantado, soy Suzuno Fuusuke.

-L-Lo mismo digo.-Dije algo nerviosa.- Gushien Touko.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno... Ahora que ya estamos presentados y tal... ¿Podemos entrar?- Dijo Nagumo con ansia mientras echa el brazo por encima de Nayuru. Acto seguido entremos. Ellos dos delante y Yo y Fuusuke detrás. Nos sentemos en una cafetería muy visitada por los cuatro.

-Oye Tou, por que no vas y pides lo mío.- Dijo Nayuru mientras sonreía.

-Claro.- Asentí y sonreí.

-Fuusuke. Puedes...

-No soy tu mayordomo.- Dijo este mirándole sin mucha gana.

-No te preocupes Nagumo.- Sonreí.- Yo pediré por él.

Nagumo le dio una leve patada a Fuusuke mientras le miraba de mala gana.-Esta bien.- Suspiro Fuusuke mientras se levantaba.- Vamos.

Asentí mientras echemos a andar a dentro de la cafetería, era poco visitada pero una de las mejores que había en el centro comercial.

-Oye. ¿Por que te fuiste del entrenamiento?- Preguntó él mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Es que tenia cosas que hacer... -Suspire y sonreí.

-Esta bien... Es que según Nagumo parecía que te pasaba algo.

-Genial, no me a visto él, si no Nagumo.-Pensé para mi misma mientras le miraba.- No, no me pasa nada.

Cuando pedimos y salimos fuera esos dos tortolitos ya no estaban. La mesa estaba completamente vacía. Poco después me sonó el móvil, lo cogí sin mirar quien era como de costumbre.

-¿Si?

-Oye Tou que nos hemos tenido que ir. Ya me contarás tu cita con Fuusuke.- Dijo entre risas.- Ya nos veremos.- Colgó son que pudiera contestarle apenas.

-¿Qué dicen?- Pregunto Suzuno mientras me miraba.

-Que se han tenido que ir.- Suspire y miré ambas tazas de café.- Ahora que hago yo con esto.

Suzuno dejo sus dos tazas sobre la mesa, la suya y la mía ya que yo llevaba la de la parejita. Me las quitó y las echo a la basura mas cercana.

-Ya esta.- Volvió a la mesa y me dio mi café y el bebió del suyo haciendo que se quedara una especia de bigotito blanco. Al mirarlo reí.-¿Qué pasa?

-Buen bigote.- Respondí aun riendo. Él se paso una servilleta de papel por el bigote borrandolo de su cara.

-¿Ya?

-Perfecto.-Sonreí.- Y ahora que hacemos.

-Pues yo quería mirar un par de botas nuevas para los partidos.

-Pero si las que tienes son perfectas.

-Perfectamente rotas, querrás decir.-Dijo mientras se paraba en una tienda de deporte.- Puedes esperar fue...

-¡Me encantan!-Entré corriendo a la tienda mirando unas botas femeninas que habían en una estantería. Fuusuke se puso a mi lado.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-Desde pequeña.- Miré el precio y sonreí. Miré a mi lado y allí ya no estaba Fuusuke. Estaba enfrente de unas botas blancas y azul cielo. Me puse a su lado.

-Mierda...

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté.

-No, no es nada... Vayámonos.- Se fue de la tienda mientras que yo miré las botas de arriba a bajo, el problema... Costaban muchísimo mas que las mías. Fui a la dependienta y pregunté si habían de tallas mas grandes.

-¿Talla?

-Oh espere.- Cogí el móvil y llame a Nayuru.

-Tou...

-No tengo tiempo. Dile a Nagumo que se ponga.

-Vale, vale.- Esta le pasó el móvil a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa Touko? Fuusuke no te habrá echo nada ¿no?

-No, no me a echo nada. Necesito saber su talla de calzado.

-42 ¿Por que?

-Gracias.-Colgué rápida el teléfono y le pedí a la dependienta el numero de Fuusuke. Está me dio las botas que yo pagué tranquilamente, le pedí que me las envolvieran que era para regalo. Cuando salí me vi a Fuusuke esperando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras me miraba.

-¿Que?...

-Felicidades.- Sonreí y le entregue su par de botas nuevas.

Él me miró y se sonrojo un poco. Era la primera que le decía felicidades en todo el día de hoy, ya que era su cumpleaños. Él cogió la caja y la abrió.

-Pero esto...

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños Fuusuke.-Sonreí.

-¿Sabes que eres la primera que se acuerda de mi cumpleaños?

-Pues debo ser afortunada, ¿no?-Dije mientras me sentaba junto a él en un banco de piedra.

-No tenías por que.- Dijo mientras dejaba la caja y las botas a un lado.

-Bueno. Eres el jugador estrella junto al capitán y Nagumo, te tienen que ver bien.

-Y como es que no hemos hablado antes.

-Si lo hicimos, pero como estas más pendiente de otras chicas que de mí pues...

Fuusuke sonrió mientras me miraba. Le miré muy bien sin saber, noté que sus ojos miraban a los míos y eso hizo que me sonrojara lo suficiente como para que él se diera cuenta.- No hay otra chica... En la que me pueda fijar... Solo te veía a ti... -Dijo justo antes de acariciar mi mejilla y pegaba sus labios a los míos haciendo que se unieran y nos diéramos un profundo y suave beso. Él siguió y con su afán de superarse rozo su lengua en mis labios pidiendo así permiso para introducirla en mi boca. La abrí despacio mientras su lengua rozaba cada milímetro de mi boca. Después del largo beso ambos nos separemos para coger aire. Él me miró y sonrío, yo por otro lado estaba roja y algo paralizada.

-Espero que no te haya molestado.- Dijo el excusándose por lo ya echo.

-N-No me a molestado... Para nada...- Sonreí mientras él volvía a ajuntar sus labios con los míos. Y se separaba poco después.

-Es tarde. ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-No. Ya nos veremos mañana en el colegio.- Le besé en la mejilla y salí del centro comercial camino a casa mientras que él se iba a la suya. Al día siguiente en el colegio todo era diferente. Se sentó a mi lado y en el entrenamiento hizo que me sentara en primera fila con Nayuru. Todo fue perfecto desde su cumpleaños. Y pensar que al principio no me atrevía ni a decirle hola y ahora en cambio estoy todo el día con él. Gracias cabeza por acordarte de su cumpleaños. ^^


End file.
